nitromepixellovefandomcom-20200216-history
Egg Knight
Egg Knight is a strategy game released to Armor Games on May 30, 2014 by Goody Gameworks. It was featured on Pixel Love on July 13, 2015. The player controls an army of egg knights as they team up to defeat the Dark Army. Controls * - Perform various functions Levels Levels are presented on a map that reveals physical landmarks as the player unlocks them. Per area, there are typically two playable levels. A banner on the right side of the screen indicates the player's mission which must be completed to make progress in the game. Different areas have certain icons hovering over their markers. A brown skull indicates an enemy level, while a scroll indicates a reachable landmark. Areas on the map marked with no icon can only be moved to, but no action is elicited. The player's marker is indicated by a golden egg that bounces along the path as it moves along. If the player is required to reach a certain area on the map but an enemy level is in between the two locations, the game will load the level that the player's marker crossed into. Upon quitting the level, the egg marker will be at the location the player clicked on. Gameplay In an enemy stage, the player's knights stand on the left side of the field while the enemies gather on the right. The player is able to see each knight and enemy's health and speed at the bottom of the screen. The goal of an enemy stage is to deplete all the enemies' health. To attack the enemy, the player must wait for a knight's speed to reach its full length, of which they can click on the knight to initiate an attack. Additionally, players can set Arcana prior to the battle, which can aid the player once it is fully cooled down. When a battle is won, all knights and the player gain a certain amount of EXP as well as various items. Progress Progress is made by completing the missions specified on the map. As missions are fulfilled, additional areas will be unlocked. Cellar's Rodent #Slay three giant rats #Back to Free Village #Slay two skeleton bats #Return to Free Village (Knight obtained) #Slay the Skeleton King #Back to Free Village Trading City The player travels to Merchant City, where Kiev meets Major Knight. Even the Scale #Slay five forest wolves. #Return to Merchant City. #Slay five angry boars. #Back to Merchant City. New Sword #Reach Free Village. (Knight obtained) #Reach Merchant City. Lost Crate #Collect Major Knight's ten crates. #*The player must collect Major Knight's ten crates by fighting in the forest areas. Each victory grants the player a varied number of crates. #Reach Merchant City. (Egg of Adventure obtained and Armor Shop unlocked) Royal Trouble #Slay Kura thieves. #Reach Queen Castle. #Slay ten Kura guards. #Back to Queen Castle. #Slay five slimy jellos. (After completing this quest, an Egg of Pilgrim is received.) Royal League The Royal League is held at the Queen's Castle. Players engage in a one-on-one battle with another knight. Before the battle, players can pick one knight they want to fight with. #Win the Rookie League. #Win the Soldier League. #Win the Captain League. (Egg of Royalness obtained) Fog of War #Reach Merchant City. #Slay the Dark Army. (Egg of Royalness obtained) War Prophet #Reach Merchant City. (Egg of Freedom obtained) #Reach Queen Castle. #Defeat Kura Overlord. #Back to Queen Castle. Egg Knight #Slay two of the Dark Armies. #*The player receives the Egg of Pilgrim, followed by the Egg of Knowledge, after defeating both of the armies. #Reach Queen Castle. #Reach Merchant City. I am Egg Knight #Defeat the Dark Knight. #Back to Merchant City. #Reach the Hill of Fate. Ending Knights The player uses knights to help defeat the Dark Army. Most knights are hatched from eggs, and are acquired as the player progresses in the games. Each knight has their own special ability, and the player can also choose from one of three talents immediately after hatching their knight, except for Miner Knight, whose first talent must be "Loyalty". All knights are viewable from the Knights section to the right of the map. This lets the player view all the knights they currently have, and also allows them to equip knights with items or feed them to gain knight EXP. Strategy The "Strategy" option on the map screen allows the player to arrange the placement of their knights. A total of six knights can remain on the battlefield at once. Additional strategies are unlocked once the player reaches a certain level. They can provide boosts for the knights in speed, attack, health and defense. Enemies Enemies are fought in every level and are usually specific to one area. They are able to attack, block and use abilities. A list of all enemies is viewable by clicking the question mark icon on the map screen. Enemies that have been fought before will be unlocked. Soundtrack External links *Egg Knight mention on the Nitrome blog Category:Games